1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning device, more particularly to a positioning device which is used to position a frame in a wall form assembly during pouring of concrete to form a concrete wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, when constructing concrete structures, such as houses and the like, a large amount of time and manpower is wasted on the nailing of wooden panels to assemble mold forms prior to pouring of concrete and on the disassembly of the mold forms when the concrete hardens. Recent advancement in the field of construction has resulted in the development of reusable unitary or modular wall form assemblies which permit fast and efficient construction of concrete structures at a lower manpower requirement.
Prior to pouring of concrete into the mold form assembly to form the concrete wall, partition plates, which are interconnected to define an opening therethrough, are positioned within the mold form assembly. After concrete has been poured and the concrete wall hardens, the partition plates and the mold form assembly can be disassembled and removed from the concrete wall, thereby forming the opening which has a size that is generally larger than the frame to be fixed therein. Attachment of the window or door frame to the opening of the concrete wall unavoidably involves a plurality of processes, such as drilling of holes in the concrete wall, fixing the frame by means of locking bolts and patching of gaps that are formed between the frame and the concrete wall by cement and the like. This results in extra cost and in a waste of manpower.